Puppy Love
by whitefang245
Summary: Sakura Haruno is a member of a loyal clan of shifters. She's sent to Konoha Academy, a school of monsters and myths, destined to be a servant to one of its many students... For eternity. But what happens when they all want her? SakXAkatsuki SakxManyothers
1. Prologue

Just thought about trying this out.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Prologue

Miles away from civilization, in a dense forest, jade eyes stared out at the castle like school. Decisions weighed heavily on her mind as she settled herself on the jutting rock comfortably. Her snow white fur whipped in the wind, its color a symbol of her purity. A heavy sigh as she scented the wind, breathing in the sweet scents of her home. A growl rose in her thoughts and her ears flattened as she realized tomorrow she would be walking with other Myths, who believed her to be merely a servant to them.

Her kind had served The Myths for years, loyal servants bending to their wills. Some, like her, fought for their right to roam these woods freely but rarely won.

She had lost.

This unwelcome thought brought a bad taste to her mouth and she shook her head to rid it. Her pack were known to be the most loyal and skilled of shifters, though they could only shift to wolves. Unfortunately, hundreds of years ago, their leader was tricked by the headmaster of the school she was looking at, binding them to be servants to the schools students. The school, Konoha Academy, was a very special school, mainly because only creatures of legend went their. Ordinary humans knew nothing of it, but behind those walls were demons, vampires, The Myths for years, loyal servants bending to their wills. Some, like her, fought for their right to roam these woods freely but rarely won.

with unbelievable powers. Her kind were servants and protectors to the students who showed exceptional promise or seniors. If they were lucky, a senior would pick them and they'd leave to live and serve their master until the master or wolf died. If the master died, the wolf was forever free like her parents were. If a junior, sophomore, or freshman chose them they'd live with them until graduation and then follow them until one or the other died. If they were stuck with an immortal, they were basically screwed. The members of her pack were schooled already and extremely quick learners so even though she should be in her sophomore year at the very least, she had already completed her high school learning. Most of the wolves stuck together like glue when they're masters were in class.

She had lived a charmed life as the pack's princess, daughter of the two Alphas and was very skilled and respected. All that would change now. She had gone to speak to the headmaster about possibly escaping this tormented and lowly life, for the man could see the future and knew if she would be of any use to his students. Her mind traveled back to this time and she shuddered.

_Flashin' Back_

_A young girl walked determined down the hallway, her steady footsteps resounded through the empty hallway. Her forest green eyes were alight with confidence and she pushed open the large oak door with no trouble. She held back a growl as she scented the man who was the cause of her trouble, though she couldn't see his face. He kept his back turned to her the whole time._

"_Sakura Haruno of the Ookami pack, I presume?" The girl in question felt her neck hair rise at the dark and cruel voice that zapped her confidence so easily._

"_Yessir," She answered, barely managing to keep the fear from her voice. Then the man began to laugh, loudly and cruelly. _

"_You may leave now. Your arrival here is going to be quite interesting." He shooed her away with a dismissive wave of her hand and before she could blink she was outside his office without the chance to ask what in the world her insane new headmaster was talking about._

His words had run through her head a million times since then and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't shake them off. It sent a bad feeling to her stomach but with a heavy sigh, she stood up. She had to get to the school by morning and still had a few miles to go. In an hour the night's darkness would be gone and she would, hopefully, be at her destination. Jumping down, she ran, her muscles rippling beneath a gleaming silver fur, so unlike her usual pink locks.

She ran at a reasonably swift pace for 30 minutes, never pausing and merely leaping over obstacles such as logs and bushes. It was the feeling she loved, the steady sound of her paws going against the same earth her ancestors had trodden on years ago, wind ruffling her fur, the smell of trees and rustling of creatures, and the feeling that it was just her and nature, running beneath the moon's glorious night.

She sighed grumpily when she reached the school's gates. She wasn't ready for her run to end yet and certainly wasn't ready to begin her torture. Turning human behind a bush, she changed into a pair of clothes she had in the pack she had brought along and stepped out. Flashing her student I.D. to the guards, the large gate opened and she walked in.

The sun had yet to shine its light to the world so, reasonably, not many people were up and about. She headed to the building where her fate would be determined with a scowl. Walking in, she saw many of her pack members lined up either nervously, excitedly, or angrily and a group full of students looked at them with interest.

"Hey, Danna, look at that one, yeah!" Every eye turned to look at Sakura and that's how the spark that lit the fire came to be. As the hungry eyes of hormonaly crazed teenage boys turned to her, she knew one thing.

She was screwed.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Just to prevent any confusion, in case you didn't understand, Sakura can shift into a wolf and everyone else is a mythical creature of some sort. I really don't think I'll be putting the other girls in there unless you guys want me too. All the Akatsuki guys will be in it and any other guys you want. I know its only a little under 1,000 words, but I'm slowly working up my typing level. Next chapter I'm going to attempt 2,000 words, so wish me luck!**

**I don't have what everyone is going to be yet. Itachi and Sasuke are going to be Vampires but that's all I got. I'll do some research to decide about everyone else unless you guys have some ideas. There'll be humor in later chapters, which will hopefully be better written and more interesting. First chapters are mostly for information, after all.**

**Also, if you have any OCs that you want to be a pack member, I'll put them in. Oh and Naruto will be part of her pack and have a slight crush on her. I might throw Hinata in there too, just because Hinata and Naruto are so cute together. But this will mainly be a SakuraXMany fic. **

**I live off reviews. Feed me. **


	2. Meeting the Boys

**You guys are awesome. Seriously. I never expected to get such good feedback on this and it's helped get my spark back for writing. So, I've worked extra hard on this chapter. Also, I am putting no other girls but Hinata, who will be Naruto's Master and hold a sort of unrequited love for him. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story expect its plot.**

Character Info

Itachi Uchiha-17 years old. Vampire.

Kisame Hoshigaki-18 years old. Shark-man.

Sasori-18 years old. Same as on the show. Man made of wood, puppet master.

Deidara-17 years old. Harper (Can use his harp to do things such as hypnotize people, put them to sleep, ect.)

Zetsu-18 years old. Same as in show.

Kakuza-18 years old. Same as in show.

Hidan-17 years old. Grim reaper of sorts (Knows when people will die, though this can change quickly. Has no control over when or what he sees.)

Pein-18 years old. Can control certain elements.

Sasuke Uchiha-16 years old. Vampire.

Naruto Uzamaki-15 years old. A shifter who transforms into a giant red wolf. IS NOT RELATED TO SAKURA!

Kiba Inuzaka-15 years old. Wolf/Human hybrid (Mom was wolf, Father human.) Again, no relation to Sakura.

Shikamaru Nara-16 years old. A special shifter who can shift into anything in the form of a shadow.

Neji Hyuga-17 years old. Can read people's emotions and mess with them.

These are just giving you an idea of what the main characters that are after Sakura are. If you don't like them, speak now or forever hold your peace because after I post the next chapter, there will be no changing them. If you don't like what someone is, I will change them as long as you suggest something reasonable. The Akatsuki are Seniors, Neji and Shikamaru are Juniors since he skipped a year, and the rest are Sophomores. Sakura is 16. Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1: Meeting the Boys

Today was not Sakura's day. At the moment, she was currently being stared at like a piece of meat and it was not an enjoyable feeling. She shot a glare at the blonde man-or was it a woman?-who had directed all this undesired attention to her. Said man merely grinned a crooked grin and strutted over, obviously quite sure of himself. Everyone stared expectantly, glaring slightly but curious to what he had to say. "Hey baby, what's your sign?" As soon as the words left his lips, everyone fell over in shock.

Sakura smiled a dangerously sweet smile, but the white wolf ears that she occasionally allowed to stay so she wouldn't feel completely helpless in her human form flattened down. "Do not enter," she growled out, stomping over to where a few familiar places from her pack stood, only to be surrounded by the men once again.

Directly in front of her stood a handsome male, his raven hair pulled back into a ponytail. He had a calm and calculating expression that seemed to put her at ease, but his next words brought an uproar. "I want this one." His velvety smooth voice mad her gulp as a shiver ran down her spine. For a moment, she thought maybe it wouldn't so bad being a servant to him but the annoyed voices that surrounded her all at once and the hands that suddenly reached and grabbed her broke her thoughts.

"Back off, Uchiha!"

"I saw her first,yeah!"

"She's mine. You guys don't stand a chance."

"Just because you're a senior doesn't mean she's yours!"

She suddenly felt very sorry for all those poor animals her pack had torn up ad yanked around. Relief washed over her when a familiar grip tightened around her waist and a welcomed growl appeared closeby. The hands instantly let go and the fighting stopped, all the boys obviously in shock that a servant boy was _growling_ at _them_. Sakura looked up into familiar bright blue eyes, currently clouded with possessiveness and anger. She frowned at her packmate's odd behavior but either way, engulfed her blond savior in a friendly hug. "Naruto!" She squealed, green eyes bright with happiness.

An easy-going grin replaced the boy's previous scowl and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She had missed her goofy best friend over the past few months. He had gone the semester before her and was picked by a woman named Hinata Hyuga, He had grown up a legend in the pack, his parents being two of the most famous wolves ever to live. They were heroes to the pack and had died heroes, sadly enough. She felt a wave of hopelessness wash over her at this. If a legend like Naruto had been reduced to a servant, there really was no hope for her.

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly yanked back with a surprised yelp. She glared at the man who had tried the horrible pickup line on her earlier as he glared at Naruto angrily. "Hinata, we'd appreciate it if you kept your mutt on a leash, yeah," he ground out, pushing the young blonde over to a shy girl who was anxiously twiddling her fingers.

'S-Sorry…" The young girl mumbled quietly, before motioning to a now fuming Naruto to follow her out.

She groaned as she realized one of the few people she was close to had just been thrown out before her eyes landed on yet another familiar face. A smile lit up her face, making many of the men sigh dreamily and glare at the person it was directed to. The man stepped forward, an altogether wolfish grin on his face. Kiba Inuzaka had stayed with her pack for a while, before moving on to attend school here. His Mother being a pack member and Father being a human, which as generally frowned upon, he didn't really fit in in either worlds but at least he didn't have to be a servant like the rest of them. The wild boy pulled her into a firm hug before murmuring softly in her ear, "I missed you, Sakura…" Shivers ran down her spine involuntarily but the moment was yet again ruined by an uproar of angry voices from the males around her.

"Silence! Enough of this!" Yelled an eerily familiar voice. The place became deathly quiet as all eyes turned to look at the dark haired headmaster. His hair was a spikey, dark black, similar to two of the boys who had been fighting over her, one of which being the one who first claimed her. He had an air of power around him and Kiba immediately released her, stiffening slightly. But, despite the man's outburst he didn't look mad… Merely amused.

He chuckled darkly as he walked over. "Well, this sure is interesting. All of you want the girl, correct?" Many heads nodded an affirmative. "Then, its her choice. She has at the most, two months to make her decision. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves." Though it was made to be a question, it came out as a statement. The boys lined up, rather shocked by the proclamation that Sakura would be choosing but said nothing. They knew better than to speak out against their headmaster.

The first person in line was the annoying blonde and he threw her a cheeky grin. "Deidara, harper," He said grinning. She scowled at that. He did have a sort of angelic appearance at first glance but it was hard to imagine someone like him making beautiful music.

The next was the red head who looked eerily wooden. He nodded politely. "Sasori," He murmured in a gently quiet voice. He was a little creepy, but hey, at least he wasn't rude. And if he didn't want to tell her what he was, so be it. She figured not all of them would tell her, maybe a bit self-conscious. After all, you never knew if someone of your kind killed someone else's family and that could make things a little awkward.

Beside him, was an even creepier man. He was not only two different colors but also looked like a giant plant. Well, she supposed she had seen odder things in her day. He said nothing so the man next to him introduced him for him. She felt a chill scrape her bones as she looked into the man's red orbs. He licked his lips, looking her up and down unabashedly. "That is Zetsu and I'm Itachi Uchiha. Vampire." He used the same milky smooth voice as last time and that's when she realized just why she was so attracted to him. He was a vampire, duh. And one of the famous Uchiha clan, at that. He had to be attractive to draw in prey.

She turned to the next man, eager to get away from the vampire and was met with a row of finely pointed teeth, more so than her own. She unconsciously gulped at his toothy grin. "Kisame. Pleased to meet ya'," He said loudly, seeming quite comfortable with himself. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together and figure out he was some sort of shark or water demon. She shuddered slightly and moved on.

The next man, if possible, was even scarier than all the others. His face was covered in metallic little rings and his eyes were the oddest thing she had ever seen in her life. But, as if knowing he scared her, he wore a pained expression as he very gently captured her hand in his own and brought it to his lips. It send a course of fire through her veins and she tried to look at his orange hair, anything but his face as she blushed a deep scarlet. He slowly and reluctantly let go of her hand. "My name is Pein. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Sakura really couldn't help it. Seriously. It usually took a lot for her to warm up to strangers, but she couldn't help it this time. "Its nice to meet you too, Pein," She said, smiling warmly at the man. He could feel the jealous glares on his back and ignored them effortlessly, smirking some as Sakura moved on to his other two companions.

Okay, now these two reached a whole new level of creepiness. The one with the violet eyes and white hair grinned at her. "I'm Hidan. I see people die. This moron here is Kakuza. Has anyone told you your hot, yet? Seriously." Sakura felt swift disdain for the white haired man and glared at him, smiling lightly at his silent, masked companion before moving on before she completed her urge to kill the man.

As she moved on, she realized that the next few people got younger. She stopped in front of an elegant looking man with long brown hair and milky white eyes. He bowed to her, stoic faced and she instantly felt her breathing stopped. The man was truly beautiful and he smirked at her gapping. "Neji Hyuga, Madam," He said in a polite tone, the smirk never leaving his face. "I read and change emotions." That instantly made her blush turn a shade deeper and she inwardly groaned. Great. No wonder he seemed like a know it all. She walked over to the next boy, not wanting to embarrass herself further.

The boy looked slightly younger than Neji and had his brown hair tied up in a stiff ponytail on top of his head. "Shikamaru Nara," He drawled lazily, as if he didn't have a care in the world. She wondered briefly if he was high and cocked an eyebrow at him as she walked on.

The last person, besides Kiba who she obviously already knew, was a spikey haired male that took her breathe away in the same way Itachi did. His eyes held the same crimson color and though his gaze was slightly interested, he was much more stoic and not as playful as Itachi. "Sasuke Uchiha," He said monotonously, shooting an unnecessary glare at me. But suddenly, his eyes turned to liquid fire and Sakura felt a presence behind her.

She tried to whirl around to see her captor but firm arms locked around her waist and she felt a dark chuckle near her ear. The hot breathe made her shudder in such a pleasant way that it bothered her. Her body was reacting without her say so and she hated it. The elder Uchiha's soft velvet voice filled her ear, obviously quite pleased with her reactions. "Now, now foolish little brother. That's no way to win a woman over. You've got to be," He paused momentarily to nip at her ear lightly, "Gentle. Seductive," He paused again to trail kisses down her neck before finally purring, "Make her want you."

Sakura faintly saw the men's eyes light up with fire but really couldn't comprehend anything at the moment other than Itachi and how he was making her feel. She could tell he was loving every movement, every pleased sigh she made but they were suddenly interrupted by a firm body moving in between them and she watched in amazement as Itachi's body flew into a wall, electricity sparking off him. She looked up too see the orange-headed man she had become so fond of and sent him a grateful glance. He nodded at her and said softly, "I shall take you to your quarters, Sakura. Please follow me." She let the powerful man, lead the way, watching him shoot one more killer glare at poor Itachi who was sitting on the floor with a slightly pained expression.

**Well, my hands are tired so that's all for today. I passed my 2,0000 word goal! Yay! I'm so proud of myself. Thank you guys for all your inspiring reviews this past chapter. Lots of ItachiXSakura action there at the end, neh? Don't worry, everyone will get their turn and she'll warm up to Deidara soon. I already have an adorable scene between the two planned out.**

**I live off reviews. Feed me. **


	3. Learn to Live

**Just a few things before I continue with this chapter. First matter of business: Sasori will be changed!!! He now has telekinesis. So he basically still has control over people.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Ellieorchid for the idea stated above. Thanks again!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, added this story to their favorites or alerts, and added me to their author favorites and alerts! When I first checked my e-mail the day after a posted Meeting the Boys, I was pretty sad. There was nothing showing anyone liked it. Then, the next day, I check my e-mail and there were three whole pages of reviews, favorites, and alerts! And they kept coming! So thank you guys again for being so awesome, especially those who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Learn to Live

Sakura yawned sleepily as she sat up in her bed. The red comforter slid off of her with ease and she rubbed her chilled arms with a shiver. Last night, Pein had taken her to a large, white dorm room and led her up a huge stair case. He had told her that this was the Senior's building and her room would be right across from his, in the same hallway as the rest of the Seniors stayed.

The flame-haired man opened the door for her, a small smile ghosting his lips when she gasped. The bed was huge with soft, crimson sheets and a small nightstand stood at its side. A dresser that seemed to be made of the finest wood was set off to the side and in the corner of the room was a bookshelf filled with some of the finest literature. Beside it was a comfortable looking love seat. She was broken out of her thoughts by a firm hand clasping her shoulder. Nervous eyes locked with jade and Pein's deep voice rumbled next to her. "Do you like it?"

"I've never had anything like this before. I usually just sleep in a cave or on the ground." Her eyes were wide with awe and amazement and Pein sighed in relief. "Is this all mine?"

"Of course. I'm one of our headmaster's favorites and he told me what was going to happen today so I got this all ready for you to show you how well I would treat you if you chose me." He looked at her softly, gently before turning to leave. He stopped hand on the door. "Good night, Sakura," He murmured to the awe struck girl before closing the door behind him. After that, she plopped down on her bed and fell straight to sleep, head whirling with the thoughts of the day's happenings.

She got up, shivering more as her feet touched the cold floor. She missed her wolf fur and rough paw pads and longed for the familiar sights and sounds of the forest. Maybe, she could go hunting later… An official looking piece of paper sat on her nightstand, the elegant, cursive writing glared up at her in red.

Sakura,

You will be spending time with each of your possible masters to get to know them. Classes start today and you will spend the first three periods with one guy and the last three periods with the other. This will go on in cycles until you make your choice. You _must _spend the allotted time with your possible master, no matter what.

Day 1: Sasori and Deidara

Day 2: Kisame and Itachi

Day 3: Zetsu and Pein

Day 4: Kakuza and Hidan

Day 5: Neji and Shikamaru

Day 6: Sasuke and Kiba

She couldn't hold down her groan as she read over the list. How would she hold out with the creepy I-never-blink dude and the blonde with bad pick-up lines all in one day? Well, she knew this was going to be hard. She'd fought multiple other wolves in turf wars, spent days tracking down prey, and gone weeks without food in the harsh winter months. Heck, her pack's survival had been balanced on her shoulder's multiple time. She was Sakura Haruno. She could do this.

With her new found confidence, she got dressed in a practical pair of shorts and a shirt that wouldn't bind her if she turned wolf, put her hair up in a bun, and jogged out in an overall cheerful mood. The sheet of paper said that if Sasori didn't come to get her, to meet him in his first class which was in building C, room A16. English with Kakashi Hatake. She'd be there pretty early but oh well.

Unfortunately, all plans of getting there early vanished as quickly as they'd appeared because while she had been intently reading the note to find out which room to go to, she bumped into a tall man with long, black hair, contrasting with milky white skin and eerie yellow snake eyes. This wouldn't of been much of a problem if he hadn't been sipping on a delicious cup of coffee that spilled all over her nice, clean clothes.

She jumped back with a yelp, the hot liquid burning her skin effectively. She scowled up at the man, fully intent on cussing him out but was stopped by his rather… creepy, to say the least… leering. He licked his lips with an insanely long tongue-there was no way possible that thing could be normal-and smirked at her. "Do excuse me dear, why don't I take you to my room and we can get you cleaned up?"

Just as she was about to stutter out a reasonable excuse from Sakura's Book of BS, a long arm was draped casually around her shoulder and a man with silver hair, an eye-patch, and a navy blue scarf covering his face was at her side. "Actually Orochimaru, I'll be escorting this young lady back to her room and then to class. Right, Sakura?"

His voice was nothing but cheerful when he spoke but his eyes held a steely, warning edge as he looked to the pale man who seemed to have just labeled her as his new obsession, based on that look in his eyes. She shook off the oddness that this strange man knew her name because to be honest with herself, the other guy terrified her and this man seemed to be wanting to help her at least. So she nodded her affirmative and the silver-haired man's eye crinkled into an arch shape, letting her assume he was smiling. "Good. Then let's go." And with that, he led her off, arm still casually draped around her shoulders.

As soon as they were out of earshot, she turned her head up to him sharply. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. I'm Kakashi Hatake. And I'd have to live in a hole not to know your name. You're the talk of the school, you know, what with the most well-known students in the Academy after you." His eye-smile matched his friendly, chirping tone as he pushed her into her room none too lightly.

When she returned outside, the man was still leaning outside her doorway with a bored expression. He smiled again as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders again, despite her constant protests and glares, and walked on. He stopped by a shop to buy himself and her coffee, which she ruefully declined, sating she'd had quite enough coffee for one day, thank you very much.

As they were walking into building C, he looked down at her with an oddly serious face. "Sakura, you've got to promise me you'll stay away from the man you bumped into today. He's not safe."

She gave him a no duh look and scowled. "Yeah, yeah. I typically run off to spend my time with lunatics, but for you, I'll break my habit," She said, fluttering her eyelashes in obvious sarcasm as she did.

"I mean it, Sakura," He said with a pointed look buy turned back to his laid back posture as they neared the door. It was obvious they were horribly, horribly late by the noise in there and he kicked the door open dramatically, arm still draped over her, causing her to fidget. "Hello, class!" He chirped cheerfully. He grinned impishly as he saw the shocked and outraged faces of his students.

In a matter of seconds, Sakura was yanked away from the silver haired man's playful grip and straight into the protective arms of the graceful young red-head she had met the day before. He growled in a manner that had Inner Sakura Swooning at the wolf-like alphaness of it all and his beautiful green eyes screamed what he didn't have to say. _She's mine. Back off. _Could this really be the same gentle creature she'd met the day before? Talk about bi-polar. Tugging her wrist gently, he led her to the seat beside his, throwing glares at all the people mindlessly gaping at them.

She practically allowed him to drag her, enticed by all the unfamiliar smells of different species. She missed his chuckle at her awed expression and dumbly sat by him as he commanded her too. Usually she would argue with anyone who ordered her around but there was something awfully calming and charming about him, though she'd never admit it.

The first class passed by quickly enough, as did the second with no real improvements in their fairly good relationship but when they walked into his Chemistry class, her whole body stiffened and she froze in the doorway. Sasori looked at her with truly concerned eyes and his stiff expression softened slightly. "Sakura? What's the matter?" He murmured in her ear, gently pulling her to a seat by his. When she didn't answer, he turned to look at his teacher, whose yellow eyes were watching them far too intently for his liking, watching her fear with far too much pleasure. "Sakura, tell me what happened." This time it wasn't a question, it was a command and despite the fact that she desperately wanted to not tell him a thing, it all came pouring out.

His eyes darkened and he silently fumed all during class. His teacher was well-known for his experiments on humans and lowly monsters, something many people had chose to overlook because of how helpful some of his research had been but he wasn't going to stand for his interest in Sakura. He kept glancing at her perversely all through class and Sasori knew that look was far more dangerous than his usual looks towards experiments. He wanted her as more than that.

He thanked whatever God was out there, as did Sakura when the bell rang. She couldn't take any more of the man's awful leers at her and Sasori didn't think he could hold himself back from killing him if he looked at her one more time. But then, as they were walking past, Orochimaru grabbed her wrist, his sharp nails digging painfully into her. Small beads of blood ran down her arm and the wolf in her howled and snarled wanting to come out and teach this jerk a lesson because despite the pain and fear, she was a woman and she had her pride. "Sakura, dear, my offer for you to come over still stands," He purred with a smirk.

A hand on his throat, slamming him into a wall, cut his thoughts straight off.

Sasori had had enough. The looks had been bad but he dared talk to her like that? Touched her like that? _Hurt her like that?_ "Touch her again, talk to her again, even glance at her again, and I'll kill you," He growled menacingly. He let the man go reluctantly and dragged a shocked Sakura out as he left.

She glared at him slightly. She could of taken care of herself. But still… It was nice having someone care about her, someone looking out for her. She felt the edge of her anger disappear instantly as he smiled apologetically at her but offered no words. Yep, they'd get along just fine, she was sure…

This would have been a nice moment if a loud voice didn't ruin it. "Jeez, what took you guys so long!?" Sasori and her both scowled at the blonde as he grinned at them. "Sorry Sasori, my man but you have to hand over Pinky to me." Sasori's scowl deepened as he reluctantly relinquished his Sakura to the blonde demon before stalking off.

Sakura sighed as she trudged out after Deidara. It was bad enough having two run ins with the snake freak but now she had to spend the rest of the day with this guy. She inwardly groaned but paused in her inner ramblings when she noticed they were heading back to the dorms. She raised an eyebrow and drawled out slowly, afraid of the answer, "Deidara. I wasn't aware any classes were held in this direction."

His smirk told it all.

"Well, that's because there aren't any."

She groaned and smacked her forehead. "It never said anything about me going to your room! Just go to classes with you!"

He pouted and she had to admit, it was kind of adorable. "What? You don't want to go to my room with me? Sakura, I'm hurt!" He put his hand over his heart dramatically and then grinned, walking backwards in a show-off manner. "Well, too bad! The note just said you have to stay with us for the allotted time no matter what!" He stuck his tongue out at her playfully and dragged her the rest of the way to his dorm room.

When he opened the door, she was awed. His room was filled with beautiful sculptures and paintings and was decorated to perfection. He grinned at her expression and swept his arm towards his bed. "Lie down and relax, Pinky and I'll show you just how nice life with me can be, how life in general could be."

She snorted at this, letting her obvious disbelief show but ignored her instincts and lied down on his bed. He fumbled around for a moment before a beautiful sound filled her ears. She wanted to turn her head to see if it was really him playing the angelic tune, but she really didn't have to. The music was just so… _Deidara. _She relaxed despite herself and knew her senses for slowly numbing, yet she didn't want to do anything to stop them. She was about to fall asleep when she heard Deidara's soothing voice, using one of his various nicknames for her as the tone turned harsher.

"You've really got to live a little, Sunshine. Your obviously coiled up tighter than a spring inside around all of us, carefully treading through life like its some sort of trap. But I think now, you know you can trust me. After all, what's life like if you don't take a few chances? And hanging out with all of us is the biggest chance you can ever take. Enjoy it." She could feel his grin without seeing it and somewhere deep inside, she knew he was right. And she couldn't help but smile at that, even as she fell asleep. For the first time in a while, she knew everything would be alright and surprisingly, she had Deidara to thank for that.

* * *

**And so the drama begins and the plot begins to snowball! Before you go crazy saying things like, "You didn't tell what creatures Kakashi and Orochimaru are!" or "How would Kakashi be able to get away with having his arm around a student?" or even "Seniors at my school don't take Chemistry! And we have more than six periods!" Well, what they are will be revealed later, at a more dramatic time. When that happens, you'll see why Kakashi is feared and respected enough to get away with it, besides the fact that the headmaster probably doesn't care. At my old school my cousin took Chemistry as a Senior, I think so I'm just going to go with that and at my current school, there are six class periods and that makes everything nice and even so I'm going with that.**

**The chapter titles based on the song Learn to Live by Darrius Rucker. Country fans should like it. I was having a hard time coming up with what Deidara and Sakura would talk about when I started this chapter and was listening to his album when I started writing and bam! It hit me. It was the perfect topic and the perfect chapter title. **

**Just an interesting little fact. Part of this chapter was written while I was giving a python a bath. **

**Review or Baby the Python will eat you. *Hiss***


	4. Feral Relations

**I bet you guys are kind of disappointed I didn't write the Kisame and Itachi chapter but I thought this a better way to go and the school started on Friday. Yeah, stupid, I know but our school did that before so it's not unheard of. **

**Two of the OC's, Agi and Saykora, belong to fantasywolfprincesskira and ShelbyQueen25, respectively. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all, nothing, nada, zip. **

Chapter 3: Feral Relations

The howls that rose in the air transformed into snarls before she could blink. They erupted all around as the clearing came alive in a fury of furry bodies and defiant growls. Familiar scents of packmates she'd known since puphood were drowned by those of the intruders and for every familiar pelt she saw, two unfamiliar ones swam into few. The yelps and snarls were so loud and overpowering they hurt her sensitive ears and she felt sick.

Bones snapped. Blood painted the clearing red.

She steadied herself, ready to jump into the jumble of pelts and get lost in the blaze of battle and glory, but a large shape blocked her path. His fur was red, blood red, redder than Naruto or Agi's fur. He was bigger than her, almost as large as her Father, and his scent mingled with those of the attackers. His ominous amber eyes caught and held her's and his lips twisted into a wicked, toothy grin. The message was in his tight stance, the subtle way his tail raised, and those glowing, dark eyes of his.

_You belong to me. Only me. _

She growled, jade eyes glowing defiantly. She crouched, muscles tight as a spring, but before she could move, he was on her, jagged teeth ripping through her fur, into the skin below, teaching her a lesson. His growls drowned out everything else and his hot breathe, his teeth were everywhere at once. She yelped as her white fur stained crimson and then, when she felt like she couldn't lift a paw to save her own life-

Sakura woke up in a fury of shallow breathes and coiled muscles. It took a few moments for her breathing to return to normal and even then she couldn't shake of her apprehension. Sweat drenched her body like blood and she felt like she could see those amber eyes watching her now.

_Reizo._

The name burned in her mind like liquid fire, a constant reminder of the fight where so many wolves were lost. Sure, her pack won but they lost so many and the ones they gained were not good allies. Many of the fallen pack had joined with their own to make a larger pack than before and Reizo was one of many who'd been chasing her tail ever since. Him and his band of goons, Kin and Akio, along with the rotten she-wolf Akako, caused her way too much trouble. Between the possessive, feisty alpha-wannabes and the jealous, crazed she-demon, there had always been a constant war between her group and theirs. She was just lucky she had her group or Reizo and his "pack' would be all over her. She could take on one but she wasn't strong enough for all of them.

_Hardly even strong enough to take on Reizo._

She dismissed the thought briefly and thought back to her group. Naruto, her heart-brother. The sisterly Agi. Quiet Saykora. Her older brother, Kiyoshi. And lastly, the ever-so-strange and bright Sorano. Sorano, Saykora, and Kiyoshi were the only good that came out of the pack's merging, that she was sure of.

She shook away thoughts of her pack before she was overcome with homesickness. At least Agi, Saykora, and Naruto were with her. Speaking of their slavery, when did she get in her own bed? Her eyebrows knit in confusion but she shrugged it off. Deidara had probably carried her here after their talk last night. His room was only four doors down, after all.

Yawning, she stood up and grabbed a pair of jeans and a tank top. She got a quick shower, then got dressed, throwing on a large jacket over her to keep warm. She was so glad it was the weekend. She'd finally get to see her pack again and hopefully, wouldn't have to deal with a group of possessive men.

The moment she stepped out the door, she knew her chances of a peaceful weekend had flown south for the winter.

Pein stood close to her doorway, arms folded, calm gaze hardened and directed to the red-head in front of him. All heads turned and snapped towards Sakura and her eyes widened in horror. Jade eyes clashed with amber as she came to stand beside Pein. A low growl rumbled in her throat but a chill ran down her spine as she felt his gaze rake down her form. "Reizo. What do you want?" She asked coldly.

She couldn't help her yelp as a pair of arm's snaked around her waist. "What? Didn't ya miss us Sakura?" Came a pouting voice from behind. She struggled, turning to glare up at Keizo's twin brother, Akio, who just grinned playfully down at her. She didn't necessarily hate the poor guy, but he did get on her nerves a lot. She heard snickering from the side and Kin stood off to the side, blonde hair perfect as always and facial expression perfectly schooled into smugness. She was relieved that Akako hadn't came. She'd have to kill herself then.

She couldn't say she wasn't relieved when Akio got forcibly removed from her, courtesy of an electricity-charged fist.

She smiled gratefully at Pein but before a word could be spoken between the two, she was pushed behind a darkly-clothed body and was then surrounded protectively. She noted Itachi, looking oddly emotionless and stone-faced, was the one who pushed her. Kisame and Pein flanked her sides. And last but not least, Hidan of all people stood behind her, hands placed firmly on her shoulders. Reizo and his gang had gotten side by side and were snarling like demons, Akio shaking with the urge to transform. She knew if she didn't explain and fast, things were going to get messy. So, she quickly pushed her "body guards" out of the way and got between the two groups, hand placed firmly on her hip. "Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Hidan, my future masters, meet Reizo, Akio, and Rin from my pack. What they did today, is, unfortunately, normal. And since I'd rather not be forced to clean up your bloody messes after the fight, I'd appreciate it if you'd all calm down."

There was a smirk on Reizo's face as he walked over, looking the four boys up and down and she knew the words that were going to come out of his mouth before he said them. "If you'd become my mate, you wouldn't have to serve one of these pitiful excuses for legends," he growled mockingly. Hidan's eyes narrowed angrily and eight sets of eyes turned to her questioningly.

"There must always be an alpha in the pack at all times. Without one the pack would be lawless. My Father has been the alpha for a long time but he's gotten to old to compete with the younger wolves of the pack. Reizo killed him in a battle and because of that, he proved himself the strongest wolf in the pack. If I agree to be his mate, I can be free as Alpha female," She said emotionlessly before her voice turned to a sharp growl ,"But I'd rather cut off my own tail!"

She could feel Reizo's glare burning a hole into her and she knew he had the right to punish her for talking to him like that. But before he could transform, she felt three familiar forms flank her sides. She sighed in relief. Naruto, Saykora, and Agi. Naruto put his large hand on her shoulder, causing a grin to work its way onto her face. The school was their territory, not Reizo's.

His posture suddenly relaxed but his amber eyes held the same message as that day long ago. _You're mine. _She knew from Itachi's stiff posture that he was the only one who caught it. "Well, we'll take our leave. But don't worry, we'll be hanging around until you change your mind," He said, walking out with his gang close behind.

She snarled at them as they walked out the door, only to be pulled immediately into a certain affectionate vampire's chest. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting away from him anytime soon.

**I'm so, so, so sorry this took so long. I got distracted by exams and Christmas and everything else and just forgot about this until some people started reviewing again. I find that pretty odd, by the way. For weeks, no one reviewed and then all of the sudden I get a review a day. **

**Thanks to everyone who not only reviewed, but reassured me about the whole classes thing. Sorry if this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but I needed everyone's opinion. Next chapter, Sakura will spend the whole day with one of the guys since it is the weekend after all. Tell me in your reviews who you want it to be. **


	5. Sorry!

**I'm really sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long then post this. This story hasn't turned out the way I wanted to though. I'm not sure if I should just continue, delete the whole thing, or redo it. The only reason I'm considering keeping it is because of how awesome you guys have been. I mean, some of you have reviewed every chapter! So tell me what you think. Your honest opinions. Oh and while your waiting, please check out my oneshot collection, Snowflakes! I plan on posting some Sakura pairings on there soon! And if you want me to write a oneshot for you, feel free to ask! **


End file.
